Your Hair is Red, By the Way
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: She just stood there, waiting for me to say something. Looking at her didn’t make it any easier for me so I did what all brave Gryffindors did when they were nervous, I addressed my feet.


**Starts off in third person and then switches to first person after the next line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

He had slipped away from his godfather at the entrance to the station while Ginny was grabbing Al a trolley to put his trunk on. Moving fast, but not so fast that he would attract attention, he walked over to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. His usually bright hair was brown for now so he didn't attract as many stares before he got onto the platform. Looking around, he saw that no Muggles were watching and therefore walked straight towards the barrier and appeared seconds later on Platform 9 ¾ . Quickly changing his hair back to his favourite shade of turquoise he walked the length of the platform, through the chatter of students, hoots of owls, hisses of cats and clunks of trunks as they fell on their owners feet (that was a sound he was able to recognise all too well as unfortunately for him, he'd received his mothers clumsy genes), searching everywhere for a head of strawberry blonde hair.

Looking left and right as he walked around the platform, Teddy Lupin just couldn't seem to find the girl he was looking for. Well, he thought, she's probably on the train. Head Girl this year, he thought miserably, probably more popular than ever.

He'd been thinking about it a lot over the summer, the fact she'd be going back to Hogwarts this year and he wouldn't be going with her, and he just had to tell her. Who knew how charming the new Head Boy would be? Everyone knew most Head Boys and Girls ended up dating at some point, he really hoped that this year that wasn't the case.

So walking quickly back to the front of the train, side stepping around a gaggle of fourth years to avoid Percy Weasley who always liked a chat, normally he'd be polite and stop but today he couldn't miss his chance to find her. Hopping on the train he'd boarded for the last seven years he found himself right outside the Heads compartment. Hoping against hope that she was in there without the new Head Boy, he knocked.

* * *

"Come in." I heard her voice, clear and warm, like it always had been.

Slowly, I opened the door to see Victoire Weasley sitting there, thankfully, alone.

"Hey Ted." She smiled as I came in.

"Hey." I responded, my mouth not being able to formulate much of a response.

"Feels weird I bet, not to be going." She smiled.

"Yeah, weird." I managed.

"Your hair is red, by the way, angry or embarrassed?" she smirked.

"What?" I said, pulling at a strand of my hair and realised it had gone a flaming red, like it always did when I was angry or embarrassed. "I thought I'd gotten control of that." I said hurriedly and changed it back to turquoise. That was the drawback of being a Metamorphmagus, sometimes your hair colour changed due to whatever emotion you were feeling.

"Obviously not." She smiled, "so spit it out, what's up?"

Where to start? I thought. Vic and I had been friends since we were little, we'd had our ups and downs (and downs and downs but then our ups and ups, well you get the idea), like that time I accidently (yes it was an accident!) made her teddy bear fly out the window (accidental magic) when she was 5 and she wouldn't speak to me for a week. Then there was that time when I started Hogwarts and I got angry at her because she didn't reply to my letter for over a week. Plus there was when...Well anyway, we were really close and she was going to Hogwarts without me and really, how on earth do you tell one of your best friends, the person who knows you the most that you're in love with them?

"Um well..." I started, yeah neither of my parents had had much charm when it came to the opposite sex, I was no different.

She just stood there, waiting for me to say something. Looking at her didn't make it any easier for me so I did what all brave Gryffindors did when they were nervous, I addressed my feet.

"Well you're going back to Hogwarts this year," I started again, I could sense her eyes roll as I stated the obvious, "and well I've been thinking about it all summer and then the more I thought about it the more nervous I became about it."

I chanced a glance and Victoire; she was looking at me with a slightly confused expression.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well what if you met some really handsome bloke and what if you liked him-"Victoire's eyebrows were rising higher and higher so I stared down at my shoes again, they really were rather interesting. "-and well I thought I'd have to tell you before I lose my chance because otherwise I'll never have the guts, which I'm surprised I do anyway but that's not really the point-" I rambled on and decided I'd have to look at her for this bit. "What I'm trying to say, I suppose, is that I really like you, Vic, and I'd rather you didn't come back at the end of the year with a boyfriend."

"Finally got up the courage to tell me, did you, Ted?" she smiled and moved closer.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I didn't. I just hoped." She smiled.

"Then why not tell me?"

"In case I was wrong, and so I could do this." She smiled and then pressed her lips to mine.

It's not like I'd dreamed about it for months, yeah ok I did, but it was much better than I had imagined. More real, exciting and blissful. Nothing could ruin this moment, just me and Victoire.

Well actually, I lied, if you know a James Potter then you know exactly who can ruin this moment.

We heard the door open and a voice say, "Teddy, what are you doing?"

Vic and I, reluctantly, stopped snogging and turned to face James, who had a massive smirk on his 12 year old face.

"Just saying goodbye," I said, glaring at James for interrupting.

"Yeah, _that's _what you were doing. " James said, completely ignoring my glare and just standing there, smirking at the two of us, hands crossed over his chest.

"Weren't you just leaving?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing. Your hair is red, by the way." James added as hurried off, presumably to tell everyone what he'd walked in on. Great, I thought sarcastically, everyone will know now, James never could keep his mouth shut. I just couldn't wait till I walked in on him snogging a girl, oh that little guy better watch out.

"Well I better be going," I said. "See you at Christmas." My heart gave an annoying pang at the thought.

"Yeah, we'll owl heaps though." She said, sounding confident, like she always did. "See you later, Ted." And she kissed me goodbye.

"Bye." I said and hopped off the train.

By the time I found Harry, the train had already started to move. I looked to the front of the train where Victoire was waving at me, trying to get my attention. I waved back, a sad smile on my face because I realised I wouldn't see her until December.

"Let's get going Ted." I heard Harry's voice from beside me and we walked back towards the barrier. "So what's this James was telling me about you and Victoire?" he asked in an undertone, a smirk playing about his mouth.

"I was just saying goodbye." I told him the same as I'd told James.

"Yes, _that's _what you were doing." Harry smiled, but it was kinder than the way James said it but it was still scary how alike they were. I could feel my face grow hot anyway.

And as we were about to walk back into the Muggle world, Harry turned to me.

"Your hair is red, by the way."**

* * *

Author's note: Well that's my first attempt at a Teddy/Victoire story. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd really appreciate some feedback as I haven't written these characters before. I really do hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
